Tout ira bien
by Sandrine K
Summary: voila un petit développement de la dernière scène de l'épisode "The spy who came up to the cold" (S07E15).. Soyez indulgent c'est mon premier essai


William était tout simplement dans ces pensées. L'inspecteur avait vu sur le visage de son collègue que le mot remit par l'agent Crabtree lui avait assombri le regard. Il avait vainement essayer de savoir de quoi il retournait, mais voilà l'inspecteur Murdoch ne releva même pas la question et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers son bureau afin d'y prendre ces affaires et de quitter au plus vite les lieux.

Que signifiait tout ce mystère... Une lettre écrite par Julia, remis par Georges... Avant de quitter la station de police, il avait souhaité s'entretenir avec Georges. Il voulait en savoir un peu plus. Pourquoi Julia avait elle besoin d'un intermédiaire? Pourquoi ne pas s'expliquer directement ensemble? Il pensait que Georges pourrait lui donner l'une ou l'autre réponse. Mais il était déjà rentré, avec l'assassinat du Président et la résolution de l'affaire, le poste s'était vidé a une vitesse...

William relut la lettre avant d'enfourcher son vélo:

_William_

_retrouvez moi a l'arrière du Queen's Hotel_

_Faites attention a ne pas être suivi_

_Soyez prudent_

_votre Julia_

Ces mots raisonnaient dans sa tête tout au long du trajet. Il jetait de régulier coup d'œil en arrière afin de vérifier que personne ne le suivait. Il déposa sa bicyclette devant l'hôtel, et avec un petit sourire se remémora la dernière fois ou a l'endroit même, il avait attendu Julia avec ces dominos. La première fois ou il passa une nuit entière auprès de celle qui pour lui ne pouvait être que la femme de sa vie. Oui il avait aimé Lisa mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Julia n'avait tout simplement et strictement rien a voir. William redescendit sur terre lorsqu'un jeune homme sur son vélo ne manqua de le renverser. Il se dirigea alors dans l'hôtel. Traversa le hall et alla en cuisine afin de prendre la sortie de secours a l'arrière du bâtiment qui lui permettrait de se retrouver a l'angle de la ruelle indiquée par Julia.

Julia repensa a ce qu'Emily lui avait dit... il fallait par tous les moyens mettre William au courant, mais comment? Le voir a la morgue, la saluant par son titre et non pas son prénom lui avait fendu le coeur. Elle quitta les lieux en larmes, sachant que quoi qu'elle fasse ils seraient en danger... Julia craignait par dessus tout que la personne qu'elle aimait le plus soit mise en danger parce qu'elle n'aurait su être suffisamment prudente. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle devait lui parler, que la douleur les anéantirait tous les deux avec le temps James Gillies aurait gagné de tout facon... Elle voulait aussi lui faire comprendre que la réponse "je ne peux pas" a sa demande ne voulait en aucun cas signifier "non". Et elle avait tout simplement besoin de le sentir la prendre dans ces bras, il lui manquait a un point qui la faisait souffrir... Assise a son bureau elle décida de griffonner un petit mot, elle pris soin de bien choisir un papier et une enveloppe dépourvu d'adresse ou aucune autre indication permettant de localiser la provenance, même a distance. Elle chargea un coursier de déposer l'enveloppe a l'accueil dans l'espoir qu'elle soit transmise dès réception a William.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur Toronto, mais pour Julia le temps paraissait interminable. Depuis le départ du coursier, elle se trouvait face aux remords et regrets liés a cette fichue lettre. Et si le coursier est intercepté? si William ne reçoit pas la lettre? S'il décidait de ne pas venir? Puis le temps fut venu pour Julia de se mettre en route. La panique pris place dans son esprit, lorsqu'elle s'installa dans la calèche qui allait l'amener a William. l'attente dans la ruelle sombre était tout simplement un calvaire. Le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter, mais voilà elle avait fait le bon choix.

Les pas de William résonnèrent dans la ruelle. Julia le savait proche, sans le voir elle sentait comme une onde la traverser quand il s'approchait d'elle. Et effectivement William se dirigea vers elle et lui pris les mains sans la moindre hésitation. Il vit dès son arrivé la panique dans le regard de Julia. Elle lui demanda s'il avait bien fait attention a ne pas être suivi. Il lui répondit qu'il avait fait exactement ce qu'elle avait noté dans la lettre. Il voulu des explications et Julia les lui donna, la voix tremblante, la peur au ventre. William, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, fut submergé par l'inquiétude, celle de voir que quelqu'un s'en était a nouveau pris à Julia, et celle de savoir son ennemi juré en vie. Mais pour le moment la chose la plus importante a ces yeux était de rassurer l'amour de sa vie, celle qui venait de lui avouer qu'elle ne pouvait l'épouser en raison de la lettre de menace et que si elle avait trouvé le courage de venir le voir plutôt, craignait pour leur vie a tous les deux. Elle Elle était prête a tout sacrifier, a vivre sans lui pour le savoir vivant. Mais voila William en décida autrement. Il lui souffla les mots qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre " Julia, écoutez moi, ensemble nous sommes plus fort que n'importe qui". William la pris dans ces bras, et Julia se laissa aller. Le poids de toutes les peurs et les craintes de ces derniers jours disparut au fur et a mesure que William lui murmurait, que tout allait bien se terminer. Il décida de l'amener au Gladstone Hotel, le Queen's étant bien trop public. Il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de la laisser une seconde de plus seule avec ces tourments. Elle protesta, mais il arriva a la faire changer d'avis et même a la faire sourire : tu es peut être une femme entêtée mais je suis un homme borné et qui plus est pourvu d'un fort caractère... Julia sourit aux derniers mots prononcé par William. Il était de loin l'homme le plus gentil et le plus concilient qu'elle connaisse. Son caractère était doux. Il laissa quelque seconde Julia dans le hall de l'hotel et réserva une chambre qu nom de Brackenried. Et pour la seconde fois de sa vie, une fois dans la chambre, allongé sur le lit, William pris Julia contre lui et la serra aussi fort que possible. Il savait que l'avenir était incertain mais il savait également qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que ce moment se renouvelle, celui ou il tenait Julia dans ces bras , ou il pouvait la regarder s'endormir.


End file.
